Innocence
by angelflutest
Summary: Clopin meets a girl as a child and develops feelings for her, but, what will happen when he discovers who her father is at the feast of fools when he had planned to purpose? Will his opinion change when he discovers her heritage?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!  
I recently rewatched The Hunchback of Notre Dame and I'm slowly rereading the book, and this idea just would not leave me alone.  
Like with everything I write, I don't own anything you recognize.  
Please enjoy my new HoND story!**

"Look at me love."

Panting my eyes met my husbands.

"One more push Rose."

Screaming in pain, pushing as hard as I could. Squeezing Clopin's hand as tight as possible. Feeling a sudden relief as I brought our baby into the world. Just as the healer was about to hand me, the now clean and screaming, baby I started feeling light headed and weak.

"No, take her, I have to stop the bleeding."

Barely recognizing the panic in the healers voice as my life began to flash before my eyes.

(15 years earlier)

"But daddy, I want to play outside."

My father sighed, pushing back his slowly greying hair.

"You're not aloud Rose, only good children are aloud outside."

"But daddy!"

"Go to your room!"

Sighing I dragged my feet back to my room. Poking my head out my window, judging how far of a drop it was for my six-year-old self.

"Worth it."

Nodding as I slowly slid out of my window, hanging on the windowsill for a moment before dropping to the roof. Walking over to the edge before taking a deep breath and sliding off the tile, clinging to the brick wall as I slowly worked my way down the wall. My small hands fitting perfectly with the ledges along the wall. Reaching the ground I grinned and took off running. Reaching the square, looking around in fascination at the colorful townsfolk and the gypsies dancing. Walking over I spotted a gypsy boy that looked a few years older than me.

"You look lost."

Looking up I noticed the boy had walked over to me, his black eyes filled with curiosity, messing black hair falling in his face, he was dressed in a simple dark purple outfit.

"I'm not lost."

"You sure?"

"Yes?"

He laughed at my tone before playfully offering his arm.

"Want me to show you around?"

Rolling my eyes before nodding and lightly taking his arm.

"Thank you."

"I'm Clopin, what's your name?"

"Rose."

"Well Rose, welcome to Paris."

I laughed at the older boy as he dragged me around Paris before my caretakers found me, easily dragging me away from my newfound friend and back to my father.

"We found her with a gypsy sir."

He turned his icy glare on me for a moment before telling my caretakers to leave us.

"I thought I told you only good children get to go outside."

"But daddy, I have been good."

"Do good children sneak out of their third story window?"

"No sir."

He smirked, standing up and looking down at me.

"And do you know what happens to naughty children."

"Yes sir."

Bending down he starred me in the eyes.

"And what happens to naughty children?"

"They go to hell and don't get to see their family and friends again."

"And do you want that to happen to you?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat as he continues to stare at me.

"Do you want to end up like your mother?"

Sighing I shook my head.

"No sir."

"Very good, now, go to your room. No dinner for you tonight."

Sighing I nodded and sulked backed to my room, looking out the window in wonder as my stomach growled.

"I wonder what that Clopin boy is up to?"

**Slow to start, I know.  
Give it a chance and remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!  
I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

(Rose age 13)

"Now Miss Rose quit squirming."

"No."

Annoyed my maid slapped me across the cheek.

"Ow."

"Now stop moving, you have to be presentable for your father."

"Whatever."

Watching in annoyance as the maid forced my thick blond hair into a tight pony tail, my strange red eyes watering as she pulled my hair to hard. Pale porcelain skin sprinkled with freckles hidden under powder to empress the men my father knew, developed chest constricted and forced up by a black corset covered by a light blue gown that lightly touched the ground with a high neckline and long flowing sleeves. Finally the maid was done torturing my hair and let me walk to the ball room where my father was entertaining his guest. Opening the door with a heavy sigh, not surprised to see that all the men were dressed in black robes.

"Rose, please come meet the archdeacon."

Trying to keep my temper in check, knowing I would be punished again if I said anything to embarrass my father. Greeting the archdeacon with grace, mentally sighing as I was introduced to all the men. Ignoring the looks I was receiving as my mind wondered to my best friend who was more than likely preforming one of his puppet shows. Finally I was allowed to leave the party, sneaking out the front I wondered through town. Smiling when I spotted the orange painted caravan. Walking over I tapped on the side as I noticed my jester clad friend was closing down for the day.

"Mademoiselle Rose, I thought I would have seen you earlier?"

I smiled at him, as he finally took in my appearance.

"What's the special occasion?"

"My father wanted me to look presentable while he entertained his friends."

"Well, I don't like it."

Laughing I nodded in agreement as he reached up to touch my hair, lightly stroking my scalp causing me to wince.

"Oh, Rose, here."

Smiling I turned so he could lightly pull my hair loss and free like I liked.

"Thanks Clopin, you're a true friend."

He laughed, letting me hug him before he wrapped his arms around my waist. Holding me for a moment as I sighed against him. We might have been friends for the past seven years, but I never told him who my father was. If I did, he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Looking up at him for a moment as he shook his head before pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

He smirked, walking back over to me with a piece of cloth.

"I can't take you seriously with that powder on your face."

Rolling my eyes as he tried to touch my face with the cloth making me laugh.

"Stop taking care of me Clopin, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He laughed pulling the cloth away.

"Says the girl that needed to be rescued from that guard last week."

"Shut up."

He scoffed, his black hair flipping as he spun to continue putting his cart away. We always have little fights like this, but he always comes back around in a few hours before he disappears back to the court of miracles. Leaning against his caravan, smiling lightly as he kept looking back at me every once in a while. Finally he sighed, standing up to his full height. Already he was a good head taller than me.

"You are the most annoying girl I have ever met, you know that right?"

"And yet, you put up with me?"

He smirked, placing his hand above my head, towering over me.

"I do, only cause you are quiet beautiful."

"So, you only put up with me because I'm attractive?"

Hearing the hurt in my voice I could tell he was panicking for a moment before leaning closer to me, pressing his surprisingly soft lips against mine in a quick kiss.

"Miss Rose!"

Jumping I looked over to see my maid looking pissed as Clopin smirked over at her.

"I guess our time is up today Rose."

"It appears so."

He smiled, grabbing my hand and kissing it before leaving. Turning I glared at my maid as she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back to my father's home.

Looking up in annoyance as my father paced in front of me, his grey eyes blazing after being told I was caught kissing a gypsy, never mind the fact that it was my first kiss.

"What did I say about that gypsy!"

Ignoring his tone I waited for his rant to be over.

"You young lady, are no longer aloud outside this house!"

"You really think you can stop me from seeing him? He's my only friend in this damn city."

At that he slapped me hard across the face, knocking me off my feet.

"Now, you listen to me you little whore. I will not have you cursing in my house!"

Wincing at the word whore, I knew what he thought of me and my mother, God rest her soul. Waiting until he walked out of the room to sit up and wonder back to my room to get everything off.

"How can that bastard treat me like that?"

Scrubbing the powder off my face, smiling as I remembered Clopin's comment about it.

"If he knew I was the daughter to Claude Frollo, he would never speak to me again. I have to get away from here."

Shaking my head as I finally changed into a nightgown and out of the constricting corset.

"Lord give me strength as I try to find a way to get away from this place."

**So?  
What are we thinking?  
Remember to review and I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers!  
I know this one is shorter than usual, but I was struggling with this one.  
But! Next chapter is Topsy Turvy Day!  
Please enjoy!**

(Rose age 16)

Walking around the town square with a light smile on my face as I spotted the gypsy that had become more than a friend to me, gripping his present tightly behind my back. Walking over I kissed his cheek softly as he started setting up for the day.

"Good morning Clopin."

He smirked kissing me softly before going back to his work.

"Good morning Rose, what brings you out so early?"

Laughing I slowly pulled the box from behind my back.

"I just wanted to say happy twentieth birthday."

His eyes lit up at the box in my hands.

"Thank you mon chere."

Watching him closely as he opened the box and pulled out the purple mask lined with gold with black ribbons attached.

Seeing the look of wonder on his face as I waited for him to respond.

"I thought it would match with your jester costume, if you don't like it."

"I love it."

Smiling a little as he quickly kissed me before slipping it on.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing, like always."

He laughed and smiled again before making sure everything was set for the day.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

He sighed looking down at me.

"Stay with me Rose, we can disguise you."

Laughing I hugged him.

"I really wish I could."

"But?"

Laughing harder I looked up at him.

"It's hard to hide these oh so lovely eyes of mine. Remember?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, you can hide in my caravan. It's decided."

"He says in such a commanding tone."

I smiled at him before agreeing with his idea.

"And just what am I supposed to do in your caravan all day?"

"You can listen to all the stories you've missed."

I shrugged, deciding it was better than listening to my father introduce me to more perspective suitors, seeing as I already had my eyes set on one man.

"Alright fine."

He grinned in excitement while opening the backdoor.

"Right this way mademoiselle."

"Why thank you monsieur."

Curtsying before stepping into the caravan, smiling at the puppets placed in specific spots, looking around for a place to sit beside the makeshift bed.

"And where do you want me to sit so I'm out of your way?"

He pointed at the bed before gathering the children around.

Taking a seat on the bed listening as he told one of my favorite stories, Beauty and the Beast.

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back everyone!  
Finals are finally over!  
I missed all of you!  
Please enjoy!**

(Rose age 19)

"Clopin, we're gonna get caught."

He laughed, kissing the side of my neck.

"And if we do?"

"My father will kill you."

He laughed kissing my cheek.

"I don't think your father will kill me."

I laughed this time as he moved kissing me on the lips.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast of fools?"

He smiled again, pulling me tighter against him as we hid from the guards in an alleyway.

"We're ready, you'll have to save a dance for me."

"Naturally."

He laughed kissing me again, smirking I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me against him.

"I wish I could court you my Rose."

Laughing I nodded in agreement, enjoying the time we had together before I had to think about tomorrow at the feast of fools.

"I have to go."

He sighed, nodding in understanding before kissing me again, allowing me to leave him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not soon enough Rose."

I nodded before walking out of the alleyway and into the street. Smiling to myself as I passed the townspeople that greeted me happily. Unlike my father, I was well loved amongst both the townspeople and the gypsies. Entering my father's mansion, I smiled at my father as he looked down at me.

"And where have you been all day?"

"Reminding the townspeople that our family is not all bad."

Ha gave me a level look, I knew my father knew I was secretly courting someone, he just didn't know it was a gypsy. King of the gypsies as a matter of fact.

"You will be sitting next to me at the festival tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

He smirked walking off while I sighed and walked up to my room as the sun began to set.

(The next morning)

"Miss, please don't move."

I sighed as one of the maids tightened the strings of my corset a little tighter.

"There."

I sighed, watching as she helped me into the navy blue skirt with a fitted navy blue bodice that hung off both my shoulders revealing a fair amount of skin. Smiling at my reflection I knew Clopin would be happy but my father wouldn't, and that's just how I wanted it.

Walking downstairs where my father was waiting with his Captain of the guards, smiling when he sneered at my dress.

"What do you think father?"

He sighed, giving me another look that said it all.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late to the feast of fools."

Waltzing in front of the two men as I stepped into my carriage, a beautiful open carriage made of wood instead of metal like my fathers. Waving at some of the townspeople as I arrived well before my father, stepping out I was swept into the arms of Clopin in his jester costume.

"You look amazing."

"So do you."

He laughed, pulling away just as my father's carriage pulled up.

"I'll see you on the dance floor my Rose."

I nodded before walking over and sitting in my chair next to my fathers. Smiling lightly as I watched Clopin prance around. Looking next to me I waited for the moment when Clopin would finally realize just who my father was.

As he spun around, his eyes widening for half a second and I knew my cover was blown as he looked between my father and I. Suddenly he smiled, waltzing over as flashy as he could. Bending low in front of me, flashing his smile again before grabbing my hand and swooping me off into the dance floor.

"So, Claude Frollo is your father."

I nodded at his statement, easily keeping instep with the fast paced music.

"Afraid so."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I sighed, smiling as he held me closer as the pace slowed.

"You would have stopped talking to me, believing I was just like him."

He sighed spinning so we were directly in front of my father and his men.

"You're right, I would have."

With that he dipped me low, my fathers mouth dropping as Clopin pulled me back up kissing me like he may never see me again.

"That's one way to announce you're the gypsy I've been seeing."

He laughed before spinning me back into a fast paced song.

"I'll have to go sit with him eventually."

He smirked.

"I know, I'll have to introduce Esmerelda soon."

Nodding we finished the dance with one last kiss before he went to one side of the stage and I went to the other.

Sitting down a smile on my face as my father glared at Clopin before turning his glare on me.

"Go home, now."

"No, I want to stay."

"You will go home and wait for me there."

Glaring at him as two of his guards walked up, grabbing me by the arms and forcing me to climb into my father's carriage. Looking back at Clopin one more time, which seemed at a lost at what to do, before I was forcefully shoved into the dark carriage.

"Son of a bitch, I will get out of here."

Walking into my rom I glared at the guards as they left to guard my door, silently praying for God to strike them dead. Annoyed I looked out the window, watching as a guard took my father's carriage back to pick him up, no doubt I would probably never see my carriage again. Sighing I moved to change, easily pulling off the dress and untying the corset just enough to slip it off. Pulling on a white nightgown I waited for my father to return. Mentally preparing myself for whatever punishment he was going to inflict on me. Picking up my diary I started writing, closely watching out the window for when my father would appear.

Finally his metal carriage pulled up, watching him step out and glare at my window before walking into the mansion. Sighing I gently placed my diary back in its hiding spot. Standing in the middle of the room I gave my father a bored look as he looked down at me before circling me like a hawk.

"I will not have my daughter corrupted by a gypsy."

"Corrupted? What make you think you are better than they are?"

He growled before I felt the sting of his hand connecting with my cheek, forcing my head to snap to the left before focusing back on him, refusing to show any weakness in front of the man I used to call my father.

"I am a figure of the church. Higher than that gypsy vermin."

Growling I fixed my father with a glare.

"That gypsy is worth ten of you."

That earned me another slap to the face, I could feel a bruise starting to form but I refused to back down from my father.

"You want to join those gypsies so badly, and be like your mother? Fine."

Before I could react he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my room.

"Let go of me!"

"Quiet."

Screaming again I was met with a hard hit to the back of my head. Shaking my head lightly as I let my father drag me out of the house, looking up at the dark sky before looking around. Quickly realizing we were headed to the Hall of Justice, sighing I looked to the right and spotted a small group of gypsies watching in curiosity. Keeping a strong face as we finally entered the hall.

"Take this gypsy to the dungeons."

Looking up as the guards looked reluctant to take me from my father before catching me as my father threw me at them, grunting I glared at my father as they lead me back to the dungeons, throwing me into a cell. Hitting the ground hard I glared at the guards as they walked out of sight.

"Bastard."

Sitting on the floor, curling my feet close to me as a shiver ran through me from the cold night air cutting through my thin gown.

**Remember to review!  
I will update later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all!  
I'm back with a new chapter!  
I know it's short but this week was a struggle writing wise, I hope everyone enjoys it all the same though!**

My stomach groaned in hunger as I watched a guard walk by. I have been stuck in this cell for a week now, no food or water, I could feel my body weakening. Sitting up straighter, watching as my father walked in, smirking down at me.

"Now, my daughter, are you ready to pay for your sins."

Sighing, I knew I shouldn't say yes, but my body was so weak, and I wasn't ready to die yet. Not like this anyway.

"Yes father."

I cringed at how weak my voice was, watching as my father smiled and called for a guard to carry me back to the house. Taking in my surroundings as I was carried out of the Hall of Justice, quickly realizing it was night out, seeing something shift in an alleyway I spotted the same group of gypsies watching, except this time they had Clopin with them, and he did not look happy. Watching until they were out of sight, that's when I heard the clank of something hard hitting the guard's helmet before he dropped me and fell to the ground knocked out cold. Landing hard on the ground I grunted before sitting up I smiled weakly at the gypsy as he quickly knelt in front of me.

"Can you walk my Rose?"

"Barely."

He nodded, bending to pick me up before rushing back into the alleyway just as my father and his men appeared out of the Hall of Justice. Sighing I clung to Clopin as he turned and lead the way for the gypsies to follow him, smiling I slowly fell asleep, feeling safe with the gypsy.

"Rose? Wake up cheri, you need to eat."

Opening my eyes as I registered the soft bed I was on, looking over I smiled at Clopin.

"I'm up."

He smiled, helping me sit up before handing me a small plate with fruit on it.

"You saved me."

He laughed, moving to sit next to me, watching as I slowly ate the fruit.

"Well, I couldn't let that guard take you back into that house."

"Good point."

Laughing I looked over at him, our eyes meeting before I quickly looked away.

"Why were you in there in your night dress?"

I sighed, explaining what happened after I was forced to leave the Feast of Fools. Sighing when the gypsy hugged me to him, my body curling against his for a moment.

"What happens now?"

"Now you stay with me my Rose, if that is what you want."

I nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I will always stay with you, my king."

He smiled at that, kissing me again before motioning to the fruit.

"Eat my Rose, we will talk when you have regained your strength."

Nodding I watched him leave while I started eating the food, looking around for a moment.

"What now?"

**I apologize it is so short, but I hope every one like it and will remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back with a new chapter!  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

(Rose age 21)

"Are you ready Rose?"

Sighing I nodded lightly, looking in the mirror one more time. My blonde hair was pulled into a long braid; red eyes covered in white powder giving them a haunting glow. My white dress hanging off both my shoulders, the white corset tightened to show off more cleavage than I was used to. Smiling at the simple gown that symbolized how important today was. Spinning in the mirror slowly, the lace that made up the train catching the light.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Esmeralda laughed at me, her green eyes sparkling as she handed me a bouquet of white and red roses.

"He is a lucky man to be marrying you, you should be happy."

"I am happy."

Taking another calming breath, my nerves finally getting the better of me.

"Let's go, before I get cold feet."

She grinned, placing a white veil on my face, pulling it down to hide my face. Smiling at her as she left the room in front of me, following after her I took my time, knowing my King was waiting for me making the butterflies in my stomach flutter all the more.

Hearing the light music I started the walk down to the alter, my eyes focused on Clopin, in his purple tunic and leggings, his black hair slicked back out of his face, a huge smile on his face as he took in my appearance. Standing next to him, smiling at the archdeacon who had agreed to meet us so we wouldn't have to risk being captured on such an important day. Smiling at the archdeacon as he started our ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses,

to join Clopin Trouillefou and Rose Frollo in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Looking around for a second, feeling tears of happiness come to my eyes, as everyone stayed quiet, allowing us to continue with the ceremony. With a nod the Archdeacon turned to Clopin.

"I Clopin Trouillefou, take you Rose to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Trying not to cry, I took a shaky breath as the archdeacon nodded to me.

"I, Rose Frollo, take you, Clopin, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. "

Smiling at Clopin as the archdeacon spoke again.

"By the power vested in me by our lord and savior, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Watching as Clopin lifted my veil, pulling me against him by my waist, smiling for at me for a moment before bending down our lips meeting in a mind-blowing kiss. Hearing the audience whistle at us before Clopin pulled away, turning we started the walk back down the aisle my arm looped with his as we walked to our tent. Turning Clopin kissed me again. Pushing my hand against his chest, smiling at him.

"We still have to attend the reception. There will be time to consummate our marriage after."

He laughed at that.

"As you wish my queen."

Blushing I followed him out of the tent and was swept into the party of the reception.

Laughing I kissed my new husband as he tried to maneuver us into our tent in his drunken state we had fallen over each other about five times. Wrapping my arms around his neck as he stumbled again.

"Maybe I should lead the way?"

"N-No my queen."

Laughing harder I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his neck as he finally maneuvered us into our tent, pulling the flap for some privacy. Screaming in surprise when we fell on the bed.

"Now, my queen, time to make good on your promise."

Dissolving into giggles as he pulled me up, untying my corset, cursing under his breath at the stubborn material. Finally I felt the material come loose. Kissing my husband again, running my fingers through his thick black hair.

"I love you my Rose."

"I love you too Clopin."

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers!  
I love you all and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

(Rose age 22)

Trying to make my world stop spinning I walked over to Sky's tent.

"What can I do for you dear?"

I smiled at the older gypsy, her black hair lined with grey; sparkling blue eyes watched me as I took a seat across from her.

"I can't keep anything solid down, I get dizzy easily, what is wrong with me Sky?"

She smiled knowingly.

"When was your last cycle?"

Thinking about it my eyes widened.

"I don't know."

"Stand up."

Standing up I watched as she raised my shirt revealing my slight stomach. Placing her hand over it she smiled at me.

"You're pregnant my dear."

"What?"

She nodded, pressing on my stomach a little.

"Around five months if I had a guess. Congratulations."

Sitting back down I looked at my stomach in wonder.

"What am I going to tell Clopin?"

She smiled, sitting next to me with grace I had yet to learn.

"I wouldn't worry child, our king loves children, he will be thrilled when you tell him."

Nodding I smiled lightly at her before we heard the growing roar that signaled that everyone was coming back.

"I guess I better tell him."

"That would be good my dear."

Nodding I thanked her and left to see Clopin walking into our tent. Sighing I followed in after him.

"Ah! My Rose, how was your day?"

Laughing as he pulled me into a quick hug.

"I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

Taking a deep breath I smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant, five months."

His face went blank for a moment, making me regret telling him, finally he blinked and a giant grin crossed his features.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes."

(4 months later)

"Look at me love."

Panting my eyes met the black eyes of Clopin.

"One more push Rose."

Screaming in pain, pushing as hard as I could. Squeezing Clopin's hand as tight as possible. Feeling a sudden relief as I brought our baby into the world. Just as Sky was about to hand me the now; clean and screaming baby, I started feeling light headed and weak.

"No, take her, I have to stop the bleeding."

Barely recognizing the panic in Sky's aged voice as my world went black.

**Don't hate me yet!  
This isn't the last chapter I promise.  
Remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I thought a little closing chapter was needed.  
I just want to say thank you to everyone for his or her support for the story.**

**It means a lot to me guys and I hope everyone enjoys this ending chapter!**

Pain coursed through my body as I opened my eyes, looking around for a moment before spotting a relieved Clopin.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Smiling at each other I sat up a little, noticing the small bundle of purple fabric in my husbands arms.

"Want to hold her?"

I nodded, gently taking the baby from him, smiling down at her as she looked at me in curiosity.

"Hello little one."

She had my eyes and face, but she had her dads skin tone and hair.

"So beautiful. What should we call her?"

"Whatever you want my Rose."

I smiled, thinking for a moment.

"Leah."

"Perfect."

Smiling at each other, laughing as Clopin hugged me.

"I thought I had lost you."

"You almost did, but I'm here now."

He nodded, kissing me lightly before kissing our daughter on the head.

"Guess our lives start now huh?"

He laughed lightly.

**THE END**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and I will hopefully see everyone again on a different story!**


End file.
